Tears
by Hpfan98
Summary: George mourns for his brother Fred after saying something he regrets during Christmas. Will his friend Kristina be able to help? Or will the pain remain forever?


The Weasley family and several friends sat around the dinner table the night of Christmas.

The seat that usually belongs to Fred remained vacant to his right. His good friend Kristina to his left.

"Okay, dears, dinner's ready." Molly Weasley called from the kitchen, walking in with a plate full of turkey.

As the plate was placed on the table, everyone took their seats.

As everyone filled their plates with turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, and mushrooms, it remained quiet. The only sound was their forks and knifes echoing throughout the room.

"This is really good, mum." Ron piped up from the other side of the table.

Molly grinned in delight. "Thank you, dear."

"Yeah, mum. This is almost as good as..." George began and stopped, as if waiting for Fred to finish his sentence.

An eerie silence came over the room, everyone knowing what he meant.

Putting his fork down, George stood up abruptly, the chair behind him screeching in protest.

Not making eye contact, he walked out of the house.

Everyone's eyes flickered towards the door, quiet and unsettling.

Kristina got up from her seat, running after him.

She slowly crept outside, her eyes scanning for any trace of his flaming red hair.

Turning slightly, She saw him, sitting in the grass with his body hunched over.

"George?" she walked over to his slumped figure and got on her knees. "Are you alright?"

He remained silent, save for his shallow breath.

Crawling in front of him, she took hold of his hand. "George, it's okay. Don't cry."

His face, which was hidden from her peered up at her. Bloodshot eyes stared back at her, fresh tears still running down his cheek in a flowing motion.

Kristina's heart broke for him as she stared at him silently.

Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him towards her in a hug. His face rested on the crook of her neck, releasing strangled gasps of air.

She rubbed his back, feeling horrible for him. Pushing him back slightly, she ran the palm of her hand over his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

Grasping his hand again, she chewed gently on her bottom lip.

"I don't think He would want you to be crying over him.." she whispered, running her thumb over his knuckles.

He shook his head, his body continuing to wrack with sobs, as he covered his face with his other hand.

With her free hand, she cupped the side of his face and wiped away some stray tears with her thumb.

"Listen to me, you mustn't dwell on death. It will only make you more sad. You need to focus on the happy times you had with him."

He gave a faint nod, his gaze shifting upwards"I..H-he was my twin..my brother..my best friend.."

He took in a sharp intake of breath, his eyes flicking slightly between her and the moon that shown above them.

"I know, I know.." she murmured as she placed her hand on the back of his neck.

His eyes flickered back to her, his lips thin.

"Will...the pain ever go away?" he couldn't help as the childish question flew past his lips.

Kristina watched him with a pained expression in her eyes and shook her head slowly. "No..it might not be this bad..but the pain will remain."

He groaned in frustration, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'll be here for you, though. If you ever feel the need to cry, a shoulder to cry on..I'm here for you."

He stared back at her, speechless for a moment. Acting on impulse, he broke the tiny amount of space between their lips.

Kristina's eyes widened in surprise, not fully understanding what was going on.

He pulled back, not feeling her response. His face, if possible, fell even more. "You..don't like me?"

She stared at him for a moment and opened her mouth to speak but shut it. Grasping the back of his head, she pulled his face close to her own. "Of course I like you." she murmured as she brought his lips to hers.

As they pulled apart, he smiled.

She smiled back, as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

* * *

>"I'm glad to see you smile again." she murmured as she captured his lips once more.<p><p>

A/n I'm sorry! This is totally not my best work. It's really too fast paced and bad. Haha, I'm sorry. The idea was better in my mind. Review? :) Thanks for reading if you did.


End file.
